


Never Will be a Dull Moment

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunter!Reader, In heat!Crowley, Omega!Crowley, Surprise Ending, Unexpected mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: The boys finally get Crowley locked down. Everyone had always assumed that he was a Beta but what happens when it comes to light he's not? He's locked down and the two of you are alone. (Yes, there's smut.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things, one, thank you so much for reading. :) Two, I've written smut before but never straight, reader insert or a/b/o/. Be kind but I'm cool with criticism. I hope you enjoy.

You had been living and hunting with the Winchesters for quite some time now which meant you were no stranger to the things that went bump in the night, the King of Hell included. You'd met him a few times and he never gave off that 'I'm an Alpha, respect me' vibe. He was more of a Beta, you thought. Calm, cool, and not willing to bend over when he was with the Alpha-as-hell Winchesters or you. Yes, you were an Alpha. One of rare female ones. It was kind of odd because you had your ruts but you were still technically a bottom and your instincts were always to control. You could conceive but that was hard and rare, as could your future Omega, but that process was complicated. Either way, being a female Alpha was different. 

One day the Winchesters caught Crowley and locked them in their dungeon, yes, that damn dungeon. They left him there for quite some time and for some of it you were the only one at the bunker. They left Crowley in your charge. One day you went to bring him his food and froze outside the door. There were soft noises coming from the other side, quiet moans, whines and whimpers that were desperate and pain tinged. You frowned and slowly opened the door. Crowley was rolling his hips against nothing, his head tilted back, throat bared towards the door. His hands were clenched into fists because they couldn't reach there area where he really needed them to be. 

"Crowley?" 

His head snapped up and whimpered again. You took a step forward, as you did you were hit by the smell. Of course you weren't stupid, you'd known that he was in heat but the /smell/. That sealed the deal. 

"Stay back." He hissed. It wasn't threatening though. Not in his current situation. Your brain started yelling at you, 'Mate! Take!' You shook your head hard and took a step forward, "You're an Omega?" You voice was thick, and lower. You didn't want to see him like this. It wasn't fair. So you stepped over the line of the Devil's trap, conveniently breaking the seal as you did. You started to pull the chains off of him. Every touch of skin had him writing and choking back little noise. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered as the last chain came off. He grabbed your shoulder and shakily stood, "S'okay." A fresh wave of heat him and he dug his nails into your shoulder. You bit your lip, ignoring how good it felt. This was odd. He was bigger than you were but you were the one in control. How in control became very apparent in Crowley's next word, "Please." It wasn't more than a whisper. 

Your head shot up, "What?" 

He looked at the floor. He looked like his knees were about to give out so you started walking him to a bedroom where he could curl up until you returned with some things to held him through his heat. "I-I need... need so bad-" He cut himself off. How pathetic was he? Begging for this Alpha to take him. But God, he needed it. 

You opened the door to your room, "Okay." You whispered. Not like this would be more than a one time thing. You couldn't let him suffer like this. That... just wasn't right. He looked up at you, "O-okay?" 

Again, you nodded, "Yes. Okay." The Alpha in you was drifting into your voice. Which was okay because it looked like Crowley really needed that right now, "Get undressed. Now." You ordered gently. Faster than you thought his clothes were off. You grinned and looked him over slowly before working out of your own clothes. He watched you hungrily, licking his lips every once in a while. You could see the slick in between his thighs, useless in this situation but no less appealing. You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around his neck. Slowly you leaned up and pressed your lips on his. The intimate contact made him moan loudly against your lips, which made the Alpha in you sing happily. 

He started getting quite literally pushy by pushing you back against the wall. You growled unhappily which made him whimper, "Sorry." He murmured. You shook your head, "It's alright, go get on the bed." You wanted him to know that you were still in charge here. Obediently he made his way to the bed and laid down, spreading his legs out. He left his hands above his head, not wanting to be tempted to touch himself. 

You smiled at the little sign of submission that you hadn't even asked for. You stalked over and he watched you hungrily, squirming on the bed. Climbing up on to the bed you straddled his waist, slowly rubbing yourself over his cock. He keened, "Please. I need-" His eyes were pleading. You felt only slightly bad about teasing him as much as you were. You kissed him again, hard, desperate... a statement of dominance. Slowly you started sinking down onto him. He wasn't particularly large, but he was an Omega and he was bigger than the average Omega. It was pleasant. 

He bucked up which forced you down more. He was all the way in you with that one movement and you were left gasping and shuddering. He was more of a wreck than you. He cried out your name and squirmed, "More! Faster- fuck!" You complied, not particularly caring that you were slightly less in charge. You started bouncing up and down, grinding your hips down in figure-eight fashion.

He brought his knees up a little bit which kept you up more, "God, you're gorgeous." His accent got thicker when he was turned on and his voice got lower. You moved quicker and grabbed one of his hands, forcibly putting it onto your breast. He tweaked your nipple which made your back arch and caused you to slam your hips down hard. 

It was all too much for him. He was practically screaming, "I have to- I have to come. Please, Alpha let me-" 

You cut him off with a biting kiss, "Come." You growled while nuzzling the place you would have marked if- wait. No, you were marking him. Warm blood exploded in your mouth. He tasted like sulfur and metal. He screamed for real this time and came hard. You worked him through it, so close yourself. He was whining, shuddering, and obviously over-stimulated, however he hadn't told you to stop so you didn't. He moved one hand to your breast where he played with your nipples, alternating in between the two of them. His other hand went to your clit where he rubbed it in tight, fast circles. After a few more minutes of this and harsh bouncing you cried out his name, threw your head back and came. 

Once you were finished, you fell onto his chest. Both of you were panting but he was stated and happy, to let you know that Crowley purred softly. It was only a few minutes before you realized what had happened, "Oh no." 

He blinked lazily, "Hm?" He looked at you and kissed your cheek, "What are you-" then he too realized what you'd done. He was yours and you were his, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I had..." The words failed on your tongue. You didn't know what to say or do. He shook his head a little, "I... like the idea of being belonged." He whispered, "Don't be sorry. I didn't think that I'd ever..." 

You understood, you didn't think you'd ever be mated either, "You aren't upset?"

"No." He shook his head, "I couldn't be mad at my Alpha anyway." There was a teasing note to his voice which made you smile softly. 

"Good." You rested your head on his chest, "We should sleep. I doubt your heat will be gone. It may be a few days. Two at least. How long do they normally last?" 

He rubbed her back, "I cut them off normally so people don't know that I'm an Omega. So... I don't really know how long it'll last." 

You hummed, "Okay." Then you yawned, "Good night." 

Crowley smiles and nuzzles your neck, "Good night, kitten." You grin at the nick name and drift off to sleep. 

In the middle of the night the Winchesters returned home but you didn't know. They weren't due home for at least another day or two. Crowley was asleep, trying to get as much as he couldn't before the next wave of heat hit him. The two boys checked in the dungeon first, where they obviously found Crowley missing. Dean immediately was on high alert and both he and Sam drew their weapons. Slowly they made their way to your room where you and Crowley were still cuddled up together. You hadn't moved from the position you'd fallen asleep in, so you were on his chest. They didn't bother to knock on your door, choosing instead to throw in open. 

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, blindly reaching for the gun that's normally under your pillow but you couldn't get to it because Crowley was there. He too woke up at the noise but Dean was the loudest, "What the fuck?!" You winced. Both you and Crowley were still naked. 

"I uh- can we get dressed?" You asked at the same time that Crowley sat up slightly and smirked, "Hello, boys."

"No!" Dean hissed, totally ignoring Crowley. Your back was to the door so they could really only see your back and ass... and... where Crowley was still inside you. You winced, "Get out. We'll be out in a minute." 

Hesitantly Sam and Dean left, leaving the two of you, "I'm sor-"

"We have a bigger problem." He cut you off. It took you a moment to realize what he was talking about. His scent was starting to get heavier again, meaning a new wave of heat was going to hit him. You frowned, "I... we have to talk to Sam and-"

"No time. Sorry, Kitten. I will not be able to focus because the only thing I'm thinking about right now is-" He cut himself off so that he could roll his hips to make his point instead of talking. You gasped softly and rolled your own back, "No. I really have to talk to them. Only for a moment. You stay here and I'll be right back, I promise." You got up (with much difficulty) and pulled on light clothes. He whimpered, "Please- don't go." 

You bit your lip and kissed him, "I promise that I'll be right back to help you." Before he could argue you left the room.

Dean and Sam were waiting for you, "What the hell?" Dean growled, "He smells like heat and-" He took a deep breath, "And you smell different too. Why is he out of the dungeon?" 

You shifted, "He uh... went into heat and I couldn't let him suffer. That's terrible. So then I was just going to leave him in my room with some things until his heat blew over but... I didn't and... now... I've claimed him?" You shifted your weight from foot to foot. 

"You fucking did what?!" Dean shouted. You really didn't want to listen to Dean right now. You had a mate that you had to take care of anyway, "I can't do this, okay? I can't. He's in the middle of his heat and I need to be in there. We can't change it, it's done." You backed up, "Might as well start thinking off ways to use it to your advantage." You opened the door and walked into your room where Crowley was only just starting to whimper and rock his hips a little. You kissed him gently, climbed onto the bed and stripped slowly, always wanting to tease him. 

He keened, "Don't tease, darling." 

You grinned and kissed him again, happily settling in between his spread legs. And so it went for the next few days. You'd only leave the room to get food and water. While you were out of your room you were followed by death glares and mumbled words of disappointment. You didn't really care. 

On the last day, when Crowley woke up and smelled normal again, you sighed. You didn't really want him to go but you also had to stay with the Winchesters, even if they were mad at you. You were worried that your different tie schedules and odd living arrangements would drive the two of you apart. You voiced your thoughts to him. 

"Don't you worry your gorgeous head, love." He kissed your cheek, "I'll see you every day. Even if I have to break though all the spells protecting this place or settle with a dingy motel room." 

You smiled softly, "Okay. I can't wait until our next meeting." 

"Does tonight work?" He kissed you slowly, it made your heart flutter.

"I couldn't think of a better time." 

Over the next month and a half Sam and Dean slowly started accepting Crowley as your mate. They realized that it came with perks like upgraded hotel rooms and a lack of attempts on their lives. It was good. You saw Crowley almost every night. On the rare occasions you didn't it was because there was something big going in hell and he couldn't get away. He'd always tell you if he wasn't going to make it by calling you, 'I can't actually see you tonight, so, your voice is the next best thing, darling.' You thought it was sweet that he cared so much. 

On one of the nights he couldn't make it you ended up in the bathroom, throwing up. You hadn't been feeling the best lately, your feet were aching and you were almost always nauseous. You made your way to Sam and Dean's room, "Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

Dean frowned, "I can kick Crowley's ass. Did he do something to hurt you?" 

You shook your head, "I don't feel good is all. I just don't want to be alone tonight." He nodded his understanding and let you in. That night you slept on the pull out couch in their room. When you got sick the next day they forced you to stay back on the hunt. You were mad, not at them but because you hadn't been sick in years. Then it hit you. You grabbed your wallet and ran to the store. 

Once you were back at the hotel room you took the test you'd bought, praying it was negative but you knew that it wasn't going to be. You realized that those first few days with Crowley you'd never used protection. You waited and waited and waited. After a few minutes you looked at the test. 

Positive. 

You called Crowley right away, begging him to come see you. He was there before you'd even hung up.

"Darling? What's happened? Are you alright?" He looked as worried as you were feeling. 

"No... no... nothing is wrong. I just... I..." Your words fell flat. You didn't know how to sugar coat it or if he'd be happy or sad or scared, so you just went for it, "I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped, he stared and didn't say anything. You could feel your panic rising, "Say... say something." You whispered. After a moment he realized how scared you were, "This... this is amazing. We're going to have a family and I don't even have to carry the baby!" He kissed you gently, "I'm not mad, I promise. This is absolutely amazing." 

You kissed back, your arms around his neck, "It'll be interesting... a half demon baby."

"It will be." He thought, "There will never be a dull moment."

You smiled and kissed him slowly, "Good. I'm not a huge fan of dull."


End file.
